It Started Out So Small
by Tatsukei
Summary: The year is around 2050. World War III. Canada join the Nordics. Implied parings.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chap 1: Prologue

Before I start, I might explain a few things. I'm Canada, but also Matthew Williams. It sounds weird, doesn't it? But yes, I am a country.

It's currently year 2050 and World War Three. It started when Alfred, my own twin-brother and USA, stopped going to world meetings and started to shoot missiles at me. But that was just the beginning.

Soon he attacked Greenland, an area owned by Mikkel Køhler or more famous as Denmark. Then he dropped a bomb in Canada. That bomb killed almost half a million of my people.

Soon after that, Alfred declared war against the world. The nordics united. Francis and Arthur, France and UK also formed an aliance. Switzerland and Liechtenstein declared them neutral. China and Russia became allies. Mexico joined USA, strangely enough. And so did North Korea and almost every country in South America.

"Mattias är skadad…" I heard a voice on the other side of my door. It was deep and spoke a language I thought I had heard before, from a very long time ago.

"Jeg vil gerne have ham i vores union" another deep voice. Also a familiar language.

"Jeg er enig med deg, Mikkel" A third deep voice, still familiar language.

"Hefur einhver einhverjar andmæli?" A not so deep voice, a forth familiar language.

'I really wonder who those are. Where are they from..? And what do they want..?' I thought.

Five "Nei" was heard outside.

"Då går vi in." A light voice, from a man said. Sounded like the first persons language or dialect, but not the same fluency or quite the same dialect.

There was three knockings on my door.

"Come in."

Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden and Finland, or known as Mikkel, Aleksander, Aron, Berwald and Tino, entered.

"May I ask on which purpose you are here?"

"We want you to be our ally." Denmark said.

"Why?"

I looked at them sceptically.

"It's complicated." Norway answered, calmly.

"Take a seat and explain, I have plenty of time." I gestured at a big sofa and they sat down in the sofa.

"Well, it started for many, many hundreds of years ago, long before you were found by Francis." Denmark started. "It was around year 1000" He continued_._

"All five of us went out to the sea… The trip was rough and at last we arrived to Vinland." Norway calmly said.

"Vinland..?" It sounded so very familiar.

"Yes... Vinland. Though y'might n't rem'b'r it, but it was you. _You are Vinland_". Sweden, or Berwald, said with a straight face.

"W-what..? Y-you must be mistaken… I-I can not possibly be Vinland."

"Yes you are, Matthew." Finland said, looking in my eyes.

"…How can you be so sure that I am Vinland..?"

"You are not like your brother." Iceland, who had until now been quiet said. "Do you still wear that necklace…? The one made of bronze?"

I froze. I had never told anyone about that necklace, with signs I never had understood and still wondered what they meant.

"How did you know about that necklace?"

"I made it for you; I engraved your name on it… Well, our version of your name, Mattias" Danmark answered.

"But, I still don't understand, why would you like to have me as your ally?"

"We raised you for a short time, but were driven away. We all wished to return and meet you again" Finland, Tino, started. "But after you were found by Francis, we didn't really have our chance. After year 2000 a lot of things happened…"  
"So are you with us?" Mikkel asked.

"…" I though for a while. "Yes, I'll join you."

The Nordics rose from my sofa, shook my hand and went out. I looked at my necklace I always wore, but never showed anyone. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. Had I made the right decision?

* * *

A/N:

**Mattias är skadad **- (Swedish): Mattias is hurt(damaged, you get the thing.)

**Jeg vil gerne have ham i vores union **- (Danish): I (really) want him in our union.

**Jeg er enig med deg, Mikkel - **(Norwegian): I agree with you, Mikkel

**Hefur einhver einhverjar andmæli? - **(Icelandic): Does anyone have any objections?

**Då går vi in **- (Swedish): Let's go inside/Then let's go in.

I thought that Tino would talk swedish too, since finish isn't close to swedish/danish/norwegian/icelandic.  
Also, I gave Iceland, Norway and Denmark names~

Norway - Aleksander

Iceland - Aron

Denmark - Mikkel

And thank you Neji/Aneki (she's not on ) for giving me insperation, name ideas etc.


	2. Chap 2: The War’s begining, Canada POV

Chap 2: The War's begining, Canada POV

_27th __February, 2051_

Another year has passed. One year since Alfred declared war. One year of war. It doesn't feel like the war is going to stop, like we're just in the beginning.

But still millions, millions of people have died, mostly on our, The Nordics and my, side.

Everyday here in Ottawa I see dead people, the corpses lies in heaps. There is blood everywhere, people struggling for their lives in order to survive. Malls that used to be full of people are now in ruins, servings as places to burn corpses. But things could have been worse; the Nordics have been really helpful.

The Scandinavians are somewhat better, Iceland have just had a few bombings. Denmark has also just got a few, but mainly at Greenland. Norway in the north, the same goes for Sweden and Finland. But it's just a matter of time before something horrible happens. It isn't small bombs Alfred is firing.

Francis and Arthur are tighter than ever, Belarus became Alfred's ally after he promised that she could have a part of Russia, and Ivan. The nations from South America joined Alfred too, except Cuba; he joined Mongolia with Ivan and Yao.

Ukraine and the Baltic are allies.

Spain and Germany allied the Italy-brothers.

I wonder where my nice, happy and spirited brother went…

* * *

_19__th__ Mars, 2051_

Since February, everything has gone downhill. Vancouver and Calgary, two of my cities, were destroyed. Kiruna and Luleå, two fairly big villages, or cities, in Sweden was exterminated in a few seconds. There were no survivors. The same happened to Finland with Ivalo and Enontekiö.

When the Vancouver and Calgary was destroyed, I felt a big pain aching in my chest. I can't bring me to describe that pain, it just hurt so much.

Ever since I joined the Nordics, I have gotten tons of letters and email. Seems like I'm not invisible after all.

I wonder what the other "teams" are up to. They don't seem to do anything. Except Russia, China, Mongolia and Cuba, they try to bomb Alfred from Cuba and China. It's probably the Nordics and I and Russia and his team that does something against Alfred. I wonder if the war will stop at anytime soon.

I got a letter from Gilbert, former Prussia, yesterday. He wondered how thing had been going since the bombings of Vancouver and Calgary. I sent a reply some hours after that.

I wonder if everything can go back to normal again, after the war….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**A/N: **Thank you all for reviews/comments, alerts and such. They made me very happy c:

So I'll use this space to awnser some questions.

Reason why America attacked Canada: Matthew doesn't know, this will be revealed in later chapters. He also doesn't know why Alfred didn't want him to be his ally.  
When the Nordics came to Canada, Canada had a broken nose and a broken arm.

I know that there is just two sides (plus a neutral side) in wars, so is it in this story too. But the "good" side have a lot of diferent "teams".  
Russia's "Team" want to take over USA and kill Alfred as soon as possible.  
The Nordics and Canada want to make Alfred stop and want to war to be over as soon as possible, they would have rather done this in a more peaceful way.  
Francis and Arthur want to take over USA again and make it to a colony again, or let France and UK to at least control it.

My english isn't the best, it's somewhat difficult for me to formulate me right .___.;;


	3. Chap 3: The war gets worse, Sweden POV

Chap 3: The war gets worse, Sweden POV

_17__th__ April 2051_

Ever since the climate changes, my country have become much colder. It reminds me of when I was a Viking.

There is no such thing as hot summer days with lazy mornings and strawberries with whipped cream for dessert at the sunset. No more music festivals. Never can we sail in the archipelago.

Everything became so cold; no one knew how to react.

Polar bears have started to appear around Stockholm. It's no food for them there, so people get killed.  
Just what we needed, bears killing us at the same time as we have America killing our people in the war.

I never thought that we would have another war. The last one was in 1814 against Norway.

We got a hit at Huston, Texas. The city was eliminated in a few seconds.

I am no longer sailing with my longboat on water; I am sailing with my plane on the air. Up there, it's only one rule: "Kill or get killed". I hate that rule. I hate the war, but it's necessary to fight right now, or else I and everyone else will die.

God can not exist. If he did, then he or she wouldn't have let this happened. Another world war. The _third_ world war.

* * *

_19__th__ May 2051_

Göteborg is gone, gone in seconds. So is Helsingborg. And Linköping.

Before the war, I had 12 million people living in my country. Now I don't know how many there is.

Tino haven't lost as many cities as me and the others, mostly areas at Åland. Aleksander recently lost Trondheim and Bergen. Mikkel Århus and Odense. Aron Höfn and Seydisfjordur. Mattias, or Matthew, have lost many, many more cities.

Everyday I hear screams in my head from my soldiers. Everyday Tino comforts me by simply being around been and caring for me.

Peter is just fine, but he's not as he usually was. He would rather stay in his room, isolating himself from the war.

Sometimes I wonder why America declared war; it bugs me why he did that so suddenly.

Today my mission was to bomb Sacramento in California. It was successful, but I feel sorry for the dead. I really, really wish that the war never had started.

I no longer know how many cities we together, the Nordics and Mattias I mean, have destroyed. I think I have eliminated around 12 cities and 17 villages. It feels horrible, but I can't show anyone my emotions outwards, I don't know how other countries would react…

_______________________________________________________________________________  
**A/N: **I have been pretty busy for a time, but luckily I've written some chapters ahead just in case. The reason I've been busy is because of school and prao. (Prao means that you get to "work" at some places for 7-14 days during school-time without getting money.)

Göteborg is Gothenburg in english.

And before someone asks: No, we don't have polar bears in Sweden (except in zoos). It can become -30 Celcius sometimes, but it isn't that usual around Stockholm.


	4. Chap 4:Family falling apart, Finland POV

Chap 4: Family falling apart, Finland POV

_28__th__ April 2051_

I spent some time with Mattias; he remembered a toy made of wood Berwald gave him.  
I reject that we didn't pick a fight against those who drove us away, I like Mattias.

Well, I have to move over to other things… Peter have isolated himself, he barely comes out for breakfast or dinner. When we try to get in to his room in order to give him his meals, he just starts to scream and throw things at us. I am starting to get desperate, Berwald and I are at war, we are loosing people every day and Peter is isolating himself from the rest of the world…

More and more of our cities are disappearing, I have no idea how Mattias can survive.

* * *

_10__th__ May 2051_

We had a funeral today, for Francis and Arthur, more famous as France and England. They were in Arthur's house and died by a fire-bomb. Aleksander and Aron found them together, in eatchothers arms.

Peter cried. I hate seeing him cry. After the funeral, neither Berwald nor I could reach him. He seemed so…distant. I understand why, his brother died.

I wonder for how long we will continue being a family, I wonder about the war… Everything seems so difficult.

We got a letter from Japan some days ago, since the internet got shut down about two months ago. He told us that mostly of the Asian nations are dead, it's just him, Korea, China, Russia and Mongolia left in the east. He also told us that Yong Soo and he are going to try to bomb Washington D.C on the 15th, I hope they make it. It's one of the few hopes we have left.


	5. Chap 5: Death, Denmark POV

Chap 5: Death, Denmark's POV.

_20__th__ June 2051_

Tino died yesterday, the Republic of Finland continues to struggle for its survival. Berwald is depressed but isn't showing it. But I know, I've known him for over 2000 years. Peter, their kid who represents Sealand, is also taken by the situation. Everything seems dark right now, but I have to keep their moods up. We have to be strong.

Our funeral for Tino ended about an hour ago. We scattered his ashes in a lake he loved and lived hear. Eduard, Estonia, was there. We all cried, even Berwald who almost never show us any emotions.

Kiku and Yong Soo's attempt to bomb D.C failed, China confirmed two days after their attempt. They were shot down by a troop on the ground somewhere in Kentucky.

Tomorrow I have the mission to destroy Mexico City. I hate this war; I wish it will end soon. This is more than a million times worse than World War Two.

I have had a constant burning pain in my chest; it's Aalberg and Esbjerg. København, have had minor bombings and some fires. I don't think it will be dangerous; my people will soon have everything under control.

* * *

_15th July 2051_

Berwald is gone, I mean dead. Peter died a few days ago and Berwald couldn't handle it anymore. He left me a note. It said:  
"Take care of everyone now, Mikkel. I will take my last mission today and I won't return.

I will try to complete the mission that Kiku and Yong Soo didn't.

Goodbye

//Berwald"

But he didn't make it, they shot him somewhere near New Jersey, we got the news a couple of hours ago. We held a memorial after that.

Antonio, Romano and Feliciano are dead. Gilbert is trying his best to make his brother, Ludwig, feel better.

I wonder how many nations will die before this war is over. Italy, Spain, China, Mongolia, Russia, Japan, Korea, Cuba, Finland, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Bulgaria, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and many more are dead. It's probably just Aleksander, Aron, Mattias and me against Alfred.

God help us all.

_____________________________  
**A/N: **Emo story is emo.  
København - Copenhagen.


	6. Chap 6: Love, Iceland POV

Chap 6: Love, Iceland POV

_17th August 2051_

In these times of death, depression and war, something good can happen.

I and Mattias are together, like lovers. He told me a week ago that he loved me, more than a friend, not as parent or a sibling, but as a lover.  
I was so happy; I hugged him, kissed him and told him that I loved him too. I never thought that he felt the same, it's a fantastic feeling. I fell for him around 1930's.

Aside that I and Mattias are together now, nothing has really happened. And I mean nothing. Alfred hasn't done anything at all. No bombings, no threats, nothing. I have a feeling that everything will be much worse…  
When the war stops, I want to settle down together with Mattias, get married and live happily together.

* * *

_29__th__ September 2051_

Mikkel is dead; brother Aleksander is completely gone, probably in despair. He doesn't answer when I and Mattias are trying to talk with him.

I know that my brother loved Mikkel; I think they even were lovers.

American soldiers bombed our camp; Mikkel couldn't get out from the camp in time.

Now it's just Mattias, Aleksander and I left against Alfred.

Our own people are dying, some might survive but those are few. In total, maybe 230 000 people in the Nordic countries might survive. Then I mean Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland, or what's left of the countries. Almost all cities are gone. I wonder, if this war ends and we win, can it turn back to normal? …No. The only nations left in Europe are just me and Aleksander. No one in Asia, Africa or anywhere. Except Alfred and Mattias, they are the only nations left in North America.

I have a mission on the 1st October; I hope I will be able to return to what's left of our camp.


	7. Chap 7: Missions, Norway POV

Chap 7: Missions, Norway POV

_2__nd__ October 2051_

My brother died yesterday. Aron, my little brother, the nation Iceland is dead.

Why must everyone I love and care about die? First Finland, then Peter followed by Berwald and then my beloved Mikkel. And now my brother Aron. I blame myself all the time for my brother's death.

Nothing can return to "normal" when the war is over.

I remember the days I spend with Mattias, when he was Vinland to us, not Canada. He loved to show me around in the woods, take me to a meadow and make me tell stories for him.

It was mainly stories about our brave Scandinavian Vikings.

I remember how he would look at me, like I was his own big brother. Aron was around two and was happy to have someone to play with.

I still remember that day when we leaved Mattias on the beach. He screamed and cried, so did Aron.

After the journey home, Aron didn't really show us any emotions. Never did he laugh again.

* * *

_18__th__ November 2051_

Tomorrow will probably be Mattias and my last mission. We will fly from Toronto or what's left of it, over the US and hopefully we will reach Washington D.C. There, we'll search for Alfred and kill him. After that, we'll bomb D.C. This plan is our only chance to end this war…

I want to write more, write the story of the Nordics. How everything started, and how everything ended. Every war Mikkel and Berwald had over Berwald's shoes, I mean Scania. I especially want to write about our time as Vikings. We visited so many countries, became dangerous and feared, all our battles, our believes and dreams, everything.

But I don't have time. Mattias and I have to prepare our mission. But I'll give you, who ever you are who reads this, _don't waste your time._

Over and out.

Aleksander, Kongeriket Norge.

---  
**A/N: **Scania - Skåne - The very sothern part of Sweden. Have been danish at times.  
Stuck at chaper 10, feels like some of you might get upset/sad/angry for this chapter. But I will write some more IceCan-fluff in the future~


	8. Chap 8: The mission

Chap 8: The mission.

The 19th of November was a cold day, it was also cloudy.

Perfect for Aleksander and Mattias to infiltrate Washington D.C to search for Alfred and kill him. But little did they know that a danger was hiding in the clouds, just above their aircraft.

"Aleksander… I have a question." Matthew started.

"Yes?" the Norwegian replied calmly.

"Why did you notice me? Why did you decide that I would be your ally?" Matthew asked.

"Mikkel saw you as his brother or son; he cared for you very much. So did the rest of us. We all saw us as each other's brothers, except Berwald who saw Tino as his wife… When we knew that you were hurt, we immediately wanted to protect you." Aleksander, Norway, said.  
"…" Matthew had gotten his answer.

"You know what? When you were a little kid you used to play a lot with Aron. His puffin and you bear also played together..." Aleksander continued.

'_Kumajirou… If you just knew how much I miss your "Who?" now…Why did Alfred had to do that cruel thing to you…' _Matthew thought. He had missed his bear very much since the war begun. For you see, the nation's beloved pet Kumajirou had been killed by Alfred, Matthew's brother.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang and their plane suddenly shook and they lost height and speed rapidly.

"Mattias, I'm saving you."

"What? No! You have to come too!" protested Matthew.

"I'll try to steer the plane closer to the city, then I'll eject you from the plane and blow myself up."

"Aleksander, no! **DON'T DO THIS!**" Matthew shouted but it was in vain.

Aleksander ejected Matthew, who had a parachute, from the plane. He flew a bit further away and the plane started to burn. It flew down fast and exploded when it reached the ground.

"**ALEKSANDER!**" Matthew shouted as he slowly sailed down to the ground. Hopefully no one had seen him, so now he just had to sneak around and look for his brother. Of course, this was easily said than done.

But Matthew was sure that he saw someone from a window. Someone with blonde hair, a cow-lick and a brown bomber-jacket with the number "50" on it's back…

---  
**A/N: **I swear, someday I'll get eaten by a polar-bear for this.  
Also, I've been working on Young!Canada for Uppcon 10. Feel free to slap me for this chapter there.


	9. Chap 9: Infiltration

Chap 9: Infiltration

Matthew had been sneaking around in Washington D.C for a couple of days, not finding his brother. He was very tired and hungry. Yesterday he had stolen some hot dogs from an abandon hot-dog stand.

He had found the White House; it was in ruins except some parts that could probably be used as a shed or a current house. Matthew decided to look for his brother, or at least some clues about his whereabouts, there. After all, Alfred used to work there.

As Matthew tried to walk around in the building, he couldn't help to feel that someone was watching him. At last he found Alfred's old office.

The old office was very dusty and it didn't seem like someone had been there for a while. Well, hopefully it was just the broken windows that just made it look like an abandoned room in an abandoned house from a movie.

Matthew watched his steps carefully; there was broken glass on the floor and a hole in the floor.

He went to Alfred's old desk, opened a drawer, took out a stack of paper and browsed through them.

'_Nothing…Nothing…Something about ice-cream…a drawing of a hamburger…nothing…nothing…nothing…_' Matthew though. '_Isn't there a single trace of my brother?_'

Suddenly Matthew saw something that caught his attention. It was just a small note, smaller than the other papers because it was folded. But it also had a name written on it. _Matthew's_ name. The Canadian opened the piece of paper.

"**Matthew,**

**When you read this, hopefully your plan of infiltrating my city has succeeded, but I'm afraid I can not allow the rest of your plan. So therefore, you have to die. You have two minutes left to live. Then the world will be mine.**

**Goodbye.**

**//Alfred F. Jones, United States Of America.**"

Matthew stared at the note, shoved into his pocket and was about to jump from the window when the room exploded.

'_Am I…Alive…? Not likely. The room exploded, or started burning… I don't remember…_' Matthew slowly opened his eyes. God, what a headache he had, felt like a hammer pounding his head. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Awesome that you decided to wake up."  
Matthew looked around to see who it was. It couldn't possibly be him? Wasn't he dead?

"Your glasses are beside you. Do you have any of your awesome pancakes? The awesome I am starving."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**A/N: **Sorry for the somewhat late chapter, I've been stuck with Uppcon, prao, studying for a test etc ___


	10. Chap 10: New Plan

Chap 10: New Plan

"Pru- I mean Gilbert, can you explain this again?"

"Mein gott Mattie… Fine, I'll take it again. The awesome me saw you before you went into the White House and I decided to follow you. Then I took you here." The silverette said, once again.

"But why were you in D.C? It is very far away from Europe…" Matthew asked.

"I guessed that you would be here. Besides, I won't be very useful in Germany. I'm an awesome fighter you know, not a doctor." Replied Gilbert. "Besides, I have a question for you that's been bothering the awesome me for a while."

"…Gilbert?"

"Are your brother mentally retarded?"

"What?"

"Why in the world would that stupid cow attack you?" Gilbert shouted out.

"I don't know… That would be one of the things I would like to ask him when I see him, eh."

The Canadian answered.

"… So… Do you have a new plan?"

"No…"

"Good, 'cause I've been awesome enough to make up a plan." Said Gilbert and smiled.

"And that would be…?"

"We find your brother and you kill him of course."

"But Alfred's my brother!"

"So? He has hurt you so much."

"But he is still my brother…"

"Yeah, whatevur. Anyhow, I know where he's hiding and I have prepared a car, awesome, aren't I?"

"Sure Gilbert, whatever you say. Besides, where is Alfred?"

"Not telling until we're there, but it is in your country."

"Why in the world would Alfred hide there? Seems so unlike him…"

"Whatever, let's go! We don't have to loose more time!"

And so, started Matthew and Gilbert's journey to a city in Canada. It took about a week since many roads were destroyed and Gilbert didn't allow Matthew to drive, so he had to rest. Matthew more or less complained and wanted Gilbert to tell them were they were going but of course, since Gilbert was so "Awesome", he refused to tell.

After said week, they finally arrived.

"Gilbert, please tell me... Why are we in _fucking TORONTO_?!"

"'Cause the Awesome Me knows that your stupid brother is hiding here."

"Gilbert, no. He can not possibly hide here. So why would he hide here?" Matthew got angrier and angrier for every second. Damm this stupid German why was he so stupid? Perhaps he got a rock on his head. Yes, that had to be the explanation.

"_Gott_, Toronto was the first city he bombed, remember Mattie?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Perfect since no one, except the Awesome Me, would expect it!"

"Gilbert, how do I know that this is true?"

"Hello there, Matthew and Gilbert." Said a well-known voice that Matthew hadn't heard in years.  
Alfred's voice


	11. Chap 11: Resolution  Epilogue

Chap 11: Resolution

"I have to say, I'm disappointed; I really though that you would die there Mattie." Alfred laughed as if he just had come up with a bad excuse when he had showed up late for a meeting. Like old times.

"Alfred, shut up, eh! Have you no shame at all? You are not a hero; you're nothing but a killer!" Matthew shouted at the top of his lungs. This was something he had wanted to tell his brother for quite a while.

"Mattie, you don't understand at all. I'm already the hero. But I have one, no two, things left to take care of before the world is mine" The American nation replied and smiled a supercilious smile and drew his gun, pointing at Gilbert. "Good-bye Gilbert, you were never awesome." Then he shot before the once proud Prussian nation in the chest before he could react and Gilbert fell to the ground immediately.

"Gilbert!" Matthew shouted and bent down to Gilbert crying. "Don't die... Please Gil… Don't die" He sobbed.

"You know, Mattie… You made me to such a pantsy, that's so unawesome. I guess I have to confess before I die: I fucking love you, pantsy. But I know how you felt for Ice and-"

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Alfred interrupted and shot Gilbert repeatedly to make sure that former Prussia surely was dead.

"Any last words, Matthew?" Alfred said as Canada rose.

"Yeah… You're the worst brother in the world."

Matthew lunged forward and tackled Alfred down to the ground and tried to unarm hid brother, while Alfred tried to strangle Matthew.

After a time that felt like hours, Matthew finally pinned down Alfred and took his gun.

"Damm it Alfred! Why? **Why**?" The Canadian cried and repeated "Why?", "So many innocents…" and cursing his brother.

Then Alfred did something rather unexpected, he managed to take the gun from Matthew, push a little folded note in his hand and forcing Matthew to shoot him.

Struck in horror what his beloved brother just had done, Matthew let out a scream and cried.

How could it have ended so easily?

_Epilogue_

_1__st__ January 2058_

The war is finally over. Well, to be precisely, it officially ended two months ago. I finally had the courage to open Alfred's note. You know the one he gave me before he… died.

Anyhow, I've been looking around for possible rebirth of other nations, but I haven't found anyone yet. Not a single one.

I feel so alone right now. Everyone I knew and loved are dead, gone forever.

Cities around the world are destroyed, some simply gone and some have made it through better. But people is building it up, patching together everything to go back to normal. But everything won't go back to normal.

In Europe, most people more or less blame everything on USA's last president. Luckily, he's in jail and we have strong evidence that he was the one who gave the orders to start the war.

Well, I don't have time to write more, I need to help my people.

Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada.

_______________________________________  
**A/N: **Sorry for late update. I've been working on a lot of different projects, hurr.  
So... There's no more of the story, The End.~


End file.
